More than Sex
by teaandcharcoalforbreakfast
Summary: Bonzai Bunny on Live Journal requested Netherlands/France smut. I delivered. Short bit of smut.


France laughed as he pulled a blushing, nervous Netherlands into his hotel room. It was quite amusing to see such a large, self-assured man so flustered. Maybe that was why he chose Netherlands.

He hadn't gone to the party expecting to take Netherlands back. No, that would be so strange, considering that they hadn't had sex in over a century. He'd simply wanted someone and picked the best available. He smirked as he remembered the way England had glared and gotten between him and America. Oh, that uncultured fool, he'd found something much better.

Netherlands was sitting on the bed, peeling off his clothes as though it was no big deal even though he was still bright red and not making eye contact. Oh, he hadn't been touched in a while, had he? France was glad that his sense for that hadn't dulled with time.

He went over to the bed and straddled Netherlands's thighs, "Relax, dear," He said, kissing him.

Netherlands blinked, but slowly started reciprocating. France eased him back, careful not to scare him. He wasn't sure how long it would take for him to remember the pace of these things. After a few moments more of kissing and feather-light touches, France sat up and peeled his shirt away, shaking his head lightly so that his hair fell back into place.

"Now, my lovely, how would you like it?"

"I- Oh- ah…" He looked away, "Whatever's best for you."

France smiled. Such a precious, precious man. It didn't take very long to get the rest of their clothes where they belonged, spread out somewhere on the ground not in the way. France was pleased to report that no matter how awkward Netherlands may have been feeling, his cock had no qualms about the situation.

"You're as lovely as I remember," France said, gently taking it, smoothing his fingers along the length to feel every centimeter of skin, "Now here's the real question: I'd love to have this in me. Do you think we could do that?"

"That's fine." He said, voice quick and wavering with anticipation.

France smiled and grabbed the lube. He had the feeling it was more than fine. It didn't take long for him to prepare himself. After all, he _had _been expecting this and what sort of nation of love didn't understand the mechanics well enough to be ready? He kept his eyes on Netherlands's face as he prepared himself. He still wouldn't make eye contact but he was watching France's fingers the entire time. France hadn't slept with someone so adorable in a long, long time.

"Hey, Netherlands," He whispered as he sat perched and waiting above his partner's cock, "Can you look at me?"

Netherlands blinked and looked up.

"I prefer it when my partners look at me," France said softly, brushing away a strand of Netherlands's signature hairdo that had fallen. Slowly, carefully, Netherlands looked up. "That's beautiful," France said, smiling.

He eased himself down onto Netherlands's cock and sighed. It had been longer since he'd done this than he would admit. But, _oh _did it feel nice to bottom again…

He closed his eyes and began to move up and down. Netherlands was being very vocal. He moaned and whined, whispering things in Dutch too quickly for France to understand. He was so big and solid, his heart racing beneath France's fingers.

Suddenly, Netherlands grabbed France's hips, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" France asked, looking down.

To his surprise, instead of seeing Netherlands's face screwed up in pain or fear, he was smiling calmly. It was such a serine, beautiful expression that France's breath caught in his throat.

"I think that you're the one that said you prefer your partners to look at you."

France laughed and leaned down to kiss him, "Of course, darling, of course."

He began to move again, this time with Netherlands helping him. There was something about the situation, maybe it was the look on Netherlands's face, that made the situation seem very light. There was so much smiling and laughing. France couldn't help but think he'd been so _happy _during sex ever. Ah, but Netherlands was starting to fall. His laughs were becoming breathier and he couldn't keep his eyes all the way open. It was then that France realized he wasn't much better off. Scolding himself for not noticing the shift, he picked up his pace, trying to crescendo and build to their climax.

Ultimately, he failed, at least in his opinion. He hadn't worked his way up to full speed when Netherlands grabbed him again and held him down so that he could come inside. France pouted down at him.

"I was not finished."

"Sorry," Netherlands said, smiling and wrapping his hand around France's cock, "But I was."

France allowed himself to come as soon as he was on the threshold. After all, his job had been to bring passion to a lonely nation, and he'd already finished that. There was no point in holding out. He pulled himself off of Netherlands and collapsed next to him. He closed his eyes and leaned into Netherlands's shoulder. He knew that the other man would be leaving soon, so he decided to take his chance to snuggle against a warm body for as long as possible.

However, to his surprise, Netherlands grabbed the duvet and covered the both of them before wrapping an arm around France. They laid there side by side in pleasant silence for a few moments. Maybe he'd like to do this again sometime. While he was rusty, France could see that Netherlands had the potential to be a wonderful lover. He was about to speak up, but Netherlands beat him to it.

"France?" He said softly.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I was just wondering… Would you-"

Oh, was he really going to ask? To his utter dismay, France felt excitement start to bubble in his stomach.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's not your style." Netherlands said, looking down at him, "But I think… I think I'd like to do this right next time."

France laughed, "We can compare schedules tomorrow."

Netherlands smiled and they cuddled close together again.

He had just been expecting a one night stand, but he had never been opposed to trying the more elegant side of love.


End file.
